My Best Friend Ashura
by Datalife123
Summary: SCREW YOU INDRA! Where did you Kamui me anyway? Woah, thats a BIG gate. Why is there a midget following me and begging for ramen? AU What if Indra decided to be an a-hole and teleport Ashura to the time where Naruto came back from Wave Country? Hilarity ensues, Naruto gains a new (unwilling) friend from the past, and Sasuke gets majorly pranked upon. Is the future ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any other anime references **

**HELLO WORLD TO MY FIRST FANFICTION! I got this idea when I was reading a crossover story and I thought, why not make my own? Did that, failed, did this, and wondered if I can make it really good. I have no other story, so I can update fast, I think. Depends since I wrote this on my phone, and I REALLY hate typing on a small screen. So without further ado, read on my fellow fans!**

Chapter 1

You know you're having a shitty day when your brother dearest wants to kill you and ends up transporting you to another dimension...or time. This all just happened when Indra, my older brother, was a sore loser and couldn't believe that his younger sibling was stronger than him.

Ha, suck it Indra.

What happened at first was not an exaggeration, it started out when my old man spouts out a boring speech of peace, tranquility, and that other stuff old people say when they're dying. Then he just out right said something that will change my life forever, give or take an eternity or two.

"Ashura, you have realized the value of hard work, determination, and blah blah blah blah..."

What, you thought I was listening?

"-you are my successor."

Once he said these words, I KNEW he just indirectly said I was stronger than Indra. I took a glance at Indra, and I swear I could see his anger rolling in waves. He then spoke in his most formal, annoying dialect,

"Father, you choose to have Ashura as your successor? I believe I'M more worthy to be your heir, as I am more stronger, more mature and-"

"Yo Indra, he chose ME! Not you, me. Doesn't that mean IM stronger than you? I mean, if he-"

"ENOUGH"

Wow, even on his death bed, Dad still has enough breath to scold us

"Indra, you are still my eldest son, yet you lust for power, and you do not understand my dreams and ideals like Ashura does. Ashura understands my goals to unite all people and work together as a whole. That is why you are not my successor."

Aw shucks, thanks Dad. I feel all warm and happy inside.

"I see." said Indra. "Then I will go."

He departs out of the room, shutting the door, loudly mind you.

"So, uh, do I go after him or-"

"Leave him. He is just distraught that he was not chosen as my heir," Old Man Sage said.

I stared at him into those weird purple eyes he calls the Rinnegan.

"So I DON'T go after him? Thats cool with me ya know, and thanks for making me your heir Old man. I am honored."

I saw him smile in amusement, chuckling inside that his youngest son is so rude and informal to him. I grinned at him, tears in my eyes, knowing what he was thinking. We both said our tearful goodbyes, him closing his eyes as though he were asleep. I went to sleep in my room, crying myself to sleep, and ready to hear Indra's complaint in the morning. What I didn't know was that the Old Man would disappear a day later, never to be seen again.

That same day, I was challenged by Indra, take a guess why, to see who is more worthy to be Father's heir. I accepted, knowing I could win and to see the look on Indra's face when I win.

Thats when I knew something was wrong; Indra was looking at me with anger, usually he's almost always stoic, and he had his sword poised, stance ready to attack with the intent to kill.

I unsheathed my shakujo, a ringed staff with a sphere on tope with rings attached and held it at Indra.

Nothing moved, then both of us blurred to each other.

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang*

I blocked all three of Indra's strikes in succession, all the while seeing his face grow more outraged by the second.

Indra tsked. He jumped back and activated his Sharingan, a mutation of the Rinnegan. He usually had three tomoes and a red iris, but now, he had a swirl replacing the tomoes.

I jumped back, shakujo at the ready. I knew Indra had something up his slee-

"SUSANOO!"

OI, Be a little more considerate when Im having an internal dialogue here!

I looked up, yep, up. Indra was smirking, that god awful smirk that made me want to punch his face every time, in what looked like a purple warrior with a long nose and armor similar to our villages' militia.

...I can work with this.

"Say hello to my perfect Susanoo Ashura. Make sure die as painfully as possible for me." As he said that, he unsheathed two katanas from his shoulders, two long katanas ready to pierce, slice, and stab me in many ways possible.

Ok, not so bad.

"AMETERASU!"

Black flames enveloped both swords, creating what looked like a very painful way for me to die.

Ok, I might have a problem here.

"These flames are hotter than the Sun itself Ashura! Prepare yourself!"

...Hotter than the Sun huh?

Yup, Im fucked.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Needs ALOT of work? Why not review for me so I can write better? Also, can I have some help or advice from from betas or better writers? Thanks! Stay tuned for another chapter of My Best Friend Ashura!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo minna! Datalife is back with a new chap! Also, in case you guys are wondering, Indra is 17 and Ashura is 15 going to 16 in my fic. Not** **good with fight scenes, so bear with me. Also, I now see why Rick Riordan likes his cliffhangers so much. Enough with me, lets... Story...START!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any other anime references, so dont sue me, Im poor**.

Yup, Im fucked.

***SMASH***

Geez, that blow left a fissure almost 50 feet long. Thank Kami I dodged that.

Ok, I can't defeat Indra while he has that 'Susanoo' mode, so while I love my brother ( no homo yaoi fans), I would have to smack sense to him.

"Why would you still fight against a superior opponent Ashura? Why not just give up?" Indra cried out from his mode form thing.

"Well, it would be a shame to die young, and I would very much like to have a girlfriend, or get some kids. Although I highly doubt you will get a girlfriend Indra" I said, knowing this would infuriate Indra.

He glowered at me, not nice bro, then blew a fireball(how in the world? I thought in outrage.) at me, I strafed to the left, completely dodging that fiery mass of hurt.

Not much of a fight happening, more like me getting pushed to my limits.

"OI INDRA" I cried out." YOU WANNA SEE A SUPERIOR OPPONENT? COME GET SOME!"

I closed my eyes and flared my chakra, molding it to create my battle avatar. If Indra wanted me to give up, it looks like I would have to spite him.

My chakra started to rise me to the sky, almost at the height if Indra's Susanoo. Great, a height difference, really don't want to get Indra to spout out some weird 'ha, Im stronger' speech

I was soon encased in yellow, almost golden, chakra, with runes that started from my belly to my hands and head creating three stripe ls on each cheek, priest beads on my neck, and six arms, three heads and three tails that had the shape a fox.

I grinned, ready to rumble against Indra.

No one moved, both of us were still, waiting for the other to move.

'Maa, since when did I ever strategize' I thought. I jumped up, created six black spheres on all six hands, then flew down onto Indra. Indra dodged, barely, to the side. He brought his sword to his side and delivered a strike.

I then caught it with my chakra hand and pulled it.

Didn't expect to actually take it, so I tried to take Indra off balance. He looked at me and smirked. Oh no. I let go fast enough to even give me whiplash. Yup, the sword bursted into flames. That would've hurt, a lot,

I created six black spheres once again, and drove myself hard onto Indra. He got ready to block, predicting that I would drive six of the...kurogan? ( black sphere) Yeah, he expected to block all six Kurogans, but i drove three forward, stretched two arms to get to his sides, and flew one at his face.

AHA! That did something at least. While the smoke dispersed, I readied six more Kurogans, and placed my stance onto the offensive.

The smoke dispersed, and Indra's Susanoo came into sight, with noticeably large spider cracks on his armor and that gem the protects Indra.

"Is that too much for ya Indra?" I taunted. "Theres plenty more where that came from!"

"Hmph, you actually damaged me Ashura, congratulations." Indra said mockingly. "I would love to fight you more, but I have other things to do"

Other things?! He doesn't have any hobbies, what other things can he do besides... Oh, right, training.

"You have no life Indra" I deadpanned.

"It wont matter for you Ashura, because this is the end!" Indra spoke with grade A arrogance right there.

"Prepare yourself, you might actually be frightened by this technique."

Oh boy, a new BS technique by the Sharingan.

"Pray tell, what technique is this?" I asked dully. Indra smiled at me. He can actually smile?!

Huh, he muttered something, and he smiled, not good. This is bad, this is bad.

"What was that?" I shouted from my avatar.

"Hehehe, goodbye Ashura, Ill see you later!" Indra said with a wave.

I wonder what he means by-

"KAMUI!"

A what now?!

Reality swirled in front of me, causing me to swirl too.

"DAFUQ IS THIS?!" I shouted out in exasperation.

I swirled and swirled, not knowing what will happen to me, but the last thing I saw was Indra with a smile on his face and a human-like shadow next to him. I fell into darkness.

Please review so I can have some sort of feedback, just to know if Im doin this right or not.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYOO GUYS! Im back with another chapter! Anyways, theres been a few questions in the reviews, so ima answer all ur questions here; yes this is a crack fic, but it also has a legit plotline too! Thats a plus, right? Also, because of High School ( not dxd :( ) i will only update every couple of days or on Friday and Saturday, for your timezone, cuz im in Japan. Any other questions? No? READ ON READERS!**

"Sakura, when we get back from our mission, do ya wanna go on a date with me?" said my hyperactive student Naruto.

"WHY WOULD I GO ON A DATE WITH YOU?" There goes Sakura.

"Sasuke, after this mission, do you want to go on a date?" Hypocrite much?

"Hn" Ah, yes, the amazing words of the Uchiha.

Naruto looked at me hopeful, ready to ask the same question every day.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I learn a new jutsu!?"

Three of my students; Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, barely passed my Genin test, but they already faced an A-rank shinobi, and they still survived both encounters with Zabuza. Maybe I should.

"Alright Naruto, I'll teach you a new jutsu." I answered with an eye smile.

"Once we get back to Konoha, I'll find out about your elemental nature, then I'll teach you guys a jutsu or two."

While all three of them celebrate in their own way, such as Naruto whooping in triumph, Sakura talking to Sasuke delighted, and Sasuke smirking. I love these moments when all three are so happy, then I get to crush these dreams. I never said that they would learn a technique instantly, I, of course, would have to help train their chakra control to learn these new jutsu.

Be prepared my students when I get to see the hope and happiness wash out of your faces.

I again started to read my book, while Naruto and Sasuke were having a (one-sided) argument, with Sasuke winning.

'Oh, Kayuki-chan you naughty girl. You're supposed to kill Tamamo-san, not seduce him.' I thought.

After I read a page or four, I felt it; the use of a high-ranking jutsu. It was...in front of us? Wait what?

"AHHHH KAKASHI-SENSEI! THE WORLD IS SWIRLING! WHY IS IT SWIRLING?! I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME!" I sweat dropped. Theres Naruto and his antics that could make anyone smile. I eye smiled, then I also saw it. The world WAS swirling, forming a portal-like appearance. Then someone just sprang out.

He or she dropped out of this swirl unconscious, plopping onto the ground. I narrowed my eyes at the person, then at that portal, which started to turn back into reality. That looked very much like a Kam-

"OW, My head!" groaned the person.

Once I got a good look of him, he looked no older than 16. He looked weird too, with his short, spiky hair, similar to Naruto, a blank headband, and two locks of hair, tied with bandages, on either side of the headband. He looked more like an Uchiha than anything, with his pale complexion, dark eyes, and an Uchiha's angular face. This Uchiha wannabe wore a pure white tench coat with six black tomoes, like the Sharingan, on the turtle neck collar. He looked at all four of us, no one saying a word, until this guy broke the ice.

"Who the hell are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yep, Kamui is now my most hated technique in Indra's arsenal. I swirled back into reality, thank Kami, and fell down, hard.

I groaned, "OW, my head." Damn, now I have a killer headache along with chakra strain and soreness. I turned my head to see the most weirdest looking people I have ever saw. One guy had gravity-defying gray hair with a mask covering the lower part of his face, a headband with a leaf on it, covering one eye. He had a dark blue outfit with a green vest on. The Blondie has spiky hair, blue eyes, a tanned skin(natural?), and three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing an orange jacket and baggy pants. The pink-haired girl had a similar red dress like the young girls wear back in my home village, green eyes and a big forehead. 'And now we have...'

I looked at the final guy and froze, he...looked like Indra. He had black spiky hair pulled back a bit, dark eyes, and had a dark blue shirt with white cargo shorts. Man, these guys look weird. Wait, where was Indra. If he's not here then...

It doesn't matter anyway, he's probably long gone. I asked my most desirable question; "Who the hell are you?"

"We would like for you to answer that question, stranger." said the Cyclops. Fine, why not amuse them.

I answered " I am Ashura Otautsuki, son of the Rikudo Sennin, brother to Indra Otsutsuki." After I answered, they all gave me weird looks and their own comments.

"Hn."

"Whats a Six-pathed Sage?"

"OH, THATS COOL!"

"..."

That last guy was reading an orange book and giggling, weird.

"So, I introduced myself, who are you people?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage dattebayo!"

"Sakura Haruno."

"...hm? Oh, Kakashi." He then ignored us.

*twitch*

Why, are they so weird?

"Where am I anyway?" I asked.

"Your in Fire Country Ashura-san, near Konohagakure. Were you trying to go somewhere else?"

*twitch* *twitch*

I asked again, real slowly now "Im in Fire Country, near the Hidden Village of the Leaves. Is that correct?"

The blonde, Naruto was it?, answered. "YEAH. Welcome to Hi no Kuni! You're meetin with the future leader of Konoha and the most powerful ninja here, dattebayo!"

Fire country, Hidden village, ninjas, and people that looked like they don't see themselves in a mirror?

"SCREW YOU INDRA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU KAMUI ME?!"

**Thanks for readin! Please review so I know that Im doin this right or not. See ya next time readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Im back! Sorry for takin so long to update, I procrastinated and had homework. IT WAS TERRIBLE! Sorry if this chap was short, but u, my dear readers, get the mythical double chapter upload today! Or night. So expect another chapter in a few (5) hours. Now, READ ON!**

All of us began walking to the Hidden Village, Kakashi at front, Sakura and Sasuke next to me and Naruto on the other side.

After my outburst, these people just stared, even that Kakashi guy, who had his book ready to turn the page.

"Uhh, I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked shyly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"No, we did not hear that you want to screw your brother. Vexing, as you seem to hate him." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

This guy...has the nerve...to screw with me?!

"SHUT UP! You KNOW thats not what I meant you Cyclops!" I retorted.

"Maa, why don't you tell us about yourself while we walk to the village. Its only an hour away." The Cyclops (yup, your cyclops from now on Kaka-yarou!) said dully.

Hmm, stay lost in this new land or go with these...ninjas to a foreign village. Im actually leaning towards the former, so-

"OI, ASHURA-NII!"

OW, MY EARS! God dammit Naruto, why are you yelling!?

"What?" I replied painfully.

"Where are you from?" asked Naruto.

Meh, why not.

"I come from a small village, nothing note-worthy or special about it. I was born a couple years later after my brother Indra, who, mind you, is a total freaking asshole."

I glanced at the Uchiha, waiting for him to say anything. He caught my stare and looked away quickly.

"...Hn."

Close enough.

"So," I continued speaking, not knowing that everyone was listening, not just Naruto. " Both of us trained by our father when we were very young. We were taught how to use our chakra, and wield weapons of our own choice. Indra took a sword, and I took the shakujo. Day in and day out, we trained. Indra and I sparred against each other everyday to see who was the strongest." I stopped to catch my breath, but Pinkie (Sakura?) asked the most irritating question that ruined my mood entirely.

"Let me guess, Indra was the strongest." Sakura said.

Great, now we get to that part.

"Er, uh, Indra was the strongest, and I was about to beat him, but his bullshit Sharingan got in the way and-"

"Wait." Heh? The mighty Uchiha ice cube speaks?

"You said Sharingan, correct?"

Pretty sure I said that.

I nodded.

"Tch, HE left another alive." Sasuke muttered darkly.

Yeah, Im guessin he's emo and angsty.

Wait, another one?

"Sasuke, do all Uchiha have the Sharingan?" I asked, hoping what I was thinking was wrong.

"Yes, that IS common knowledge." He said annoyed.

No. Just no. Indra, the stoic, unsocial, unfeeling guy...actually got LAID?! And he has a clan of BS eye wielders. Thats is just soo wrong on many levels.

While I kept to my thoughts, we found ourselves looking at a VERY big gate with a leaf symbol on it and a big word that said South.

"Welcome to Konohagakure Ashura, home of the the Hokage and his army of shinobi." The Cyclops explained.

"AND THE BEST RAMEN IN THE WORLD, DATTEBAYO!" You know who shouted that.

While Naruto was pummeled by Sakura, I took in the sights of the village. It looked really cool, with the architecture and the faces on that mountain overlooking the village.

...oh god, Im like the old man now.

"Come on now my cute little students and stranger-san, we have to report to the Hokage." Cyclops said.

As we walked down a road, I noticed that Naruto and Cyclops keep saying Hokage.

...The hell is a Hokage?

Thanks** for reading and sorry for takin do long to upload. Also, please review, cuz readin ur guys reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside. See ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ima back guys! This story is for the birthday girl/boy, somewhere in the world. If you, dear reader are reading this and its your birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, you get a new chapter from me, your beloved author. Have fun readin!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Narut. (Duh, do i look successful to you)**

"Hey Naruto," I muttered subtley. "Whats a Hokage?"

"Why are we whispering?" Naruto said aloud.

Dammit Naruto.

I looked towards the others, who, surprisingly, didn't give me a glance.

"Anyway, whats a Hokage?" I asked irritably.

Before Naruto could open his mouth ( wow, thats an achievement ), Kakashi set his book down, after marking the page of course, and said matter of factly, " A Hokage is the leader of this village. He or she protects the village with his life and puts the village above his or her life. No matter what, a Hokage must always stay strong and always be stronger than any other ninja."

Wow, thats amazing. Wait, Naruto said he would become Hokage, right?

"AND IM GONNA BECOME THE HOKAGE, IN ORDER TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE DATTEBAYO!"

Yup, I was right.

If Im stuck in this world ( or time, meh, screw semantics ), then I would have to make connections and find a way to get income and...

I looked at Naruto, who was speaking fervently to Kakashi. If he said he was gonna be Hokage, then I would easily get money and land if I were friends with the village leader.

"Hey Naruto," I asked a tad bit hopeful, as I was terrible at making friends on the spot, " Wanna be friends?"

I even extended my hand out to him.

Naruto looked at me with a shocked face, like I just asked the unthinkable, then changed to a face of suspiciousness.

"Why so, ttebayo?"

Uhh, lets see. Oh, I know!

"You seem like a great person (cliche, I know, shut up audience), and Im kinda broke. So I need some help."

"REALLY? I can hel-"

"Ashura-san, I believe you should ask why you should be trustworthy in the first place, as you could be a spy." Kakashi said with his Icha Icha book gone a narrowed eye pointed at me.

...Eh?

Suddenly, guys clad in masks and armor appeared instantly and surrounded me.

Ok, this is BS right here.

"Neko-san, we are surrounding the possible spy, any orders?" Asked the guy in what looked like a sparrow mask.

"Detain him." Said the purple haired woman that I guessed was Neko.

Shit, I've been captured. What do I do?

While thinking, they slapped thin wire around my arms, which were behind my back, and shoved me onto the ground.

"OW! Geez, this cloak ain't cheap ya know!" I said snarkly.

Im serious, this cloak came at a whopping price of 100,000 ryo, which is like an above average salary for a wealthy guy. It also doesnt hurt that this is the only thing I got from my old man, as I lost my shakujo while being Kamui'd here.

"Quiet Spy. We're being lenient with you, so shut up while we do our jobs." Said Sparrow mask.

Blah blah blah, so what.

"Kakashi, take the rest of your charge and report to the Hokage. We will take the spy there." Neko said.

I thought you guys said I was a POSSIBLE spy.

"Lets go to the Tower children." Said Kakashi cheerfully as he led the Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto in another direction, heading towards the mountain with four heads.

"Ok guys, what are the-" I was cut off as I felt leaves spinning around me, a swooshing feeling, and in a different location.

Where the bloody hell...?

"Ah, you must be Ashura-san."

I looked up to find an old man wearing red and white robes. He had a lot of freckles and liver spots on his face and balding gray hair.

"Y-yo." I said nervously.

He looked at me quizzically, until he smiled and asked politely, "Now, Ashura-san, you have Elite Jonin chakra reserves, true or false?"

Jonin?

He rephrased his question; "Are you a spy, as you looked trained and have a large chakra reserves?"

Mmmm, thats a stupid question. I mean, what kind of spy would give away their secrets just like that?

"I ask this question because Kakashi-san said that you came out of a portal of sorts, and I am giving you a chance to explain yourself." The old man said.

How did Kakashi inform this old geezer who I was and how we met if I was with him the whole time?!

"I, uh, its a long story." I stuttered out. Now I knew who I was talking to; the village leader, the Hokage.

I explained who I was and how I popped up here. While I was talking, the Hokage was nodding, or thinking in distress. Man, his stress levels must be HIGH.

"Say I do believe that you are the son of the Sage of the Six Paths, Ashura. Why are you here specifically?"

"Coincidence?" I trailed off.

He sighed, took a long breath from his pipe, and said aloud, " You and Team 7 can come in Kakashi!"

Heh?

Kakashi and the rest came through, everyone had doubtful and hopeful looks.

"WOW! You're the son of the first shinobi?! Hell yeah I wanna be your friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So you are my how many greats uncle. Hn, you look weak." Sasuke snarked snobbishly.

Im goin to get you Uchiha, and being Indra's descendent makes it all the better.

"Ha, theres no way you are stronger than Sasuke, no matter your so called heritage." Sakura defended.

I...hate her with a passion.

"Now that we have that in order, Kakashi, you are in charge of taking care of Ashura-san here, in case he is a spy. Track his movements and report to me every day." The Hokage ordered. "Congradulations Ashura-san, you are now a full-fledged Genin."

Whaaaa?

"Hai hai Hokage-sama. Welcome to the team, yare yare, come to training ground 10 tommorrow at 7 am sharp." Kakashi drawled.

"Wait, don't I have a choice in this?!" I protested.

This ain't fair, Im being forced to become a ninja and to affiliate with this village.

Why me?!

**Thanks for readin! Also, im makin a sister story to this one, ill give u guys a hint; Indra + Pink haired tsundere. If u guessed it, KUDOS FOR YOU! Anyways, review ur guesses or review to make my brain workin for ideas. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY THERE EVERYONE! Nice to see you again! Before all you start hatin, yes, the Indra/Zero no Tsukaima crossover will be posted later this week, if anyone's askin. Also, make sure to review so I can have some feedback from you guys. It means a lot to me! Now dear fans, READ ON!**

Turns out, since I don't have a home and I DON'T feel like living with the Indra incarnate and the fangirl, I decide to crash at Naruto's place.

...This was the most terrible decision I ever made, second to me being my dad's and Indra's cook/maid.

You see, when you have three guys under one roof, three who can't cook for shit and too focused into training, one of those guys is gonna have to be the literal housemaid.

Matters didn't help that I inherited my dad's perfectionist attitude, which, combined with my OCD, makes me the 'ultimate' cook and maid.

Once I saw the mess that was the apartment, my body was twitching all over.

"Naruto, why are you living like this?" I asked forcefully.

"I'm training to become a ninja! These no time to clean when I'm training to become Hokage dattebayo!"

He...can't be serious. I'm one of the strongest people in my time, probably here too, and I have time to clean the compound and cook for the guys too.

"*sigh* Naruto, where's the cleaning supplies?" I asked pitifully.

"Under the sink, wh- HOLY SHIT!"

I flared my chakra to create 4 chakra hands to collect the supplies and return back to me.

"How did you do that!" Naruto asked in wonder.

I smirked, so this is what dad feels when we asked how he did this or that.

I answered cheerfully "Well, you flare your chakra and mold it to create the hands. You can then control it practically mentally, but a starter can do it physically."

"Can you teach me?!" Naruto had all but begged.

"Um, later. I got to clean this apartment, and it's probably gonna take forever." I answered with a 'sorry' face.

"ITS OKAY! I can help too!"

Two people may lessen the time, but I like to do stuff alone, even if I'm all about people uniting and what nit.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Wait, what?!

Once the smoke cleared, there were multiple Narutos all around the room.

He can...clone himself, why not.

"If you can teach me that, I'll teach you the chakra manipulation." I bargained.

"OK! First you gotta, uh, create a cross sign with your fingers, and mold your chakra to create bodies, I think." Naruto sadly lectured.

Hm, I just have to make a cross sign and yell out the name? Seems legit.

I brought both my pointer and middle fingers to a cross, and shouted out "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

HUNDREDS of me's were created inside the apartment and the outside.

"Oh, I don't think that was supposed to happen." I said without any concern. "Naruto, go to sleep or something, I'm gonna clean here."

"Ok?" He said/asked.

Once he dispelled his clones and went to his room, I commanded my clones "Alright me, we have a job to do; to clean this APARTMENT! It would be tough, most of us will bruise and die here. But will you give up?"

"NO!" was the collective answer.

"Then...LETS DO THIS!"

"AYE SIR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the sound of Naruto eating.

I groaned and picked myself up. I saw him eating a bowl of ramen?

Never mind, too tired to do stuff. My chakra is empty and I smell the scent of bleach on my body.

Ugh.

"Want some?" Asked Naruto mid-bite.

"I'm good. I'll get an apple later." Was my answer.

What was the time?

I looked up on the wall to see that it was 8:45.

...

"SHIT! IM LATE!"

I grabbed Naruto ("Hey!") and ran to the training grounds.

Which I don't even know where its located. Nice.

I asked a nearby local, a beautiful woman with silky black hair, red eyes and wraps for clothing.

Don't get distracted, just ask.

"Yo, do ya know where training grounds 7 is at." She pointed the other direction, behind me.

Oh boy.

"THANKS!" I yelled out as I started to run.

A few minutes later, I saw the other team members next to wooden posts. I slowed down to a mild jog and stopped, and promptly threw Naruto off my back.

"Sorry I'm late, I was..." I tried to apologize, but Kakashi wasn't here yet. Odd.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't come here until three hours later of the usual time." Sakura answered my inner question.

Then, shouldn't we be warming up then?

"Come on Naruto, didn't I say I was gonna teach you the chakra manipulation?"

"YAY!"

As we walked a few meters away from the others, I began to teach, "Chakra manipulation is very difficult, Naruto. It requires the upmost concentration and the precise chakra distribution." I created a hand if sorts to give him some thoughts.

"First, we would have you meditate for a while to clear your mind and help you concentrate better. So, start meditating." I ordered.

I ignored his whining and stood there waiting for him.

He grumbled but got in a lotus position on the ground, and sat perfectly still.

"Don't think about anything, but feel your chakra deep inside you."

While he was doing that, I started ti warm up by performing my stances and practiced on the dummies nearby.

As I practiced, I noticed the Uchiha staring at me. I glanced at him, and as we made eye contact, he looked away and started to brood again.

'Weirdo.' I thought.

I took a glance at Naruto, and-Woah!

Naruto had a partial sphere of chakra on his hand, and I saw his face scrunch in concentration.

He is actually trying to manipulate the chakra by creating a sphere as practice. I chuckled at the idea. Knowing Naruto (which is not a lot), he is doing this subconsciously.

As I watched, his sphere condensed, making it visible to the others. It looked like he can actually-!

"Ohayo minna! Sorry I was late, I saw a fish drowning and I had to save the little guy."

And just like that, Naruto lost his concentration and yelled in sync with Sakura, "YOU'RE LATE!"

As Sakura punched Naruto on the head, I gave Kakashi the evil eye. Naruto could have created that sphere perfectly if Kakashi hadn't interrupted.

"Alright children, we are going to play a game." Kakashi said with too much happiness in his tone.

He held up two small bells. Why would he have bells in the first place?

"Since Ashura has great timing, not only am I testing him, I wanna see how far my team has progressed."

So, this is a fight stimulation. I grinned. I practically won this already.

Then Kakashi added another rule that stopped me in my tracks, "But since I don't want Ashura to get a bye," he eye smiled, "You all have to face me AND Ashura."

He tossed me a bell. I looked at the bell, then I looked at him.

Eh?!

I gazed at the others and...

Naruto had his fingers ready for a jutsu. Sasuke has his kunai at the ready, and Sakura was glaring at me and Kakashi with killing intent.

"Alright minna~." Kakashi started. I backed away really slow until his words rang in my ears.

"HAJIME!"

**Thats the end of chapter 6! Ill probably update Thursday or Friday, so keep an eye out for the updates. Read, review, tell your friends, you know what to do. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto **

**Hey guys! Came back with a new chapter earlier than expected, maybe cuz I got sick and I had to stay home. ISNT THAT GREAT?! Yeah, not weird at all. Anyway, this chapter is supposed to show Ashura's skill level, and even though he only knows one jutsu, hes gonna learn lots from other shinobi, Naruto style. So sit back, relax, and READ ON!**

The second Kakashi started the test, he disappeared and I went onto the defensive.

Sasuke sprinted at me making the weird hand gestures similar to Naruto's. I jumped back just in time for a fireball to land where I was. I turned to see dozens if Naruto's coming at me from my right and Sakura in the left.

'Tch, triangle formation.' I thought.

Looks like I gotta show these brats whose boss here.

I blurred out of the way, smirking at the surprised faces of the three. I punched Sasuke in the head, then fluidly went up in front of him and sucker punched him in (what I believe to be) the solar plexus.

As Sasuke dropped to the floor, I ran towards Naruto and his clones and proceeded to punch and kick the clones. I then side chopped his neck, knocking him unconscious and ran towards Sakura and gave her the same treatment I did to Sasuke; the amazing sucker punch to the solar plexus.

As she dropped to the ground in a similar state as her teammates, I knew I had to look for Kakashi. I flared my chakra to feel my surroundings, before I looked straight towards a tree.

'Three down, one to go.' I thought in victory. I sprinted up the tree where Kakashi was at and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once I started my test, I jumped onto a nearby tree to see how my cute students would fare on Ashura.

'Hmm, Sasuke could have launched his fireball to where he was going to go instead of aiming where he was at.' I thought as Sasuke tried to get Ashura with his technique.

'At least they know they have to do teamwork.' I eye smiled at the triangle formation my team executed; Sasuke heading straight towards Ashura and Naruto and Sakura on his side.

What I thought was going to be a win for my team ended up as a massacre.

Ashura looked surprised before he just disappeared out if thin air. Shocked, I unleashed my Sharingan to see what was a perfect act of a surprise attack, or a barrage more like.

As Sasuke was in a slowed state in my perception, I saw Ashura's sprinting towards Sasuke and delivered a hit to the head before spinning around Sasuke and punched him, very hard from what I saw on Sasuke's face, and went onto the next victim, i.e., Naruto.

Ashura kicked, punched, and chopped the Naruto clones and knock the original Naruto out as a light.

He ran to Sakura and punched her hard in the solar plexus, knocking her out.

'Shit!' I thought.

This Ashura kid defeated my team, who helped defeat A-rank shinobi, within five seconds. I knew he was no joke, he had skill.

I felt it, his chakra locating where I was. I kawarimi'd to another tree to see I was lucky when I saw practically annihilate the log.

I narrowed my eyes and called him over, "Ashura, you know you have to have both bells to win."

He looked at me and launched himself in front of me.

"Bring it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I delivered a barrage of attacks to what I knew was Kakashi. As I finished with a kick to the 'head', I saw the wooden shards of what was a log surrounding me.

He replace himself with a log? Thats new.

I heard his voice below me, and I turned to look, "Ashura, you know you have to have both bells to win."

Was that a challenge?

I jumped off the tree and onto the ground in front of Kakashi.

I smirked as I said, "Bring it."

We didn't move, the wind blowing as we glared at each other. I narrowed my eyes and sprinted to him, wanting to end this quickly.

I punched thin air before I jumped up to see a volley of kunai aiming right at me.

'He evaded me and had the time to throw kunai at me. Fast.' I thought in surprise.

As the kunai came closer, I flared my chakra hand and slapped the kunai away.

'But not fast enough.'

As I came falling to the ground, I launched my chakra hand to Kakashi, palm open, to catch him.

Kakashi did several hand signs and shot a fireball at me.

I created another chakra hand and snuffed out the fireball. I slammed onto the ground, satisfied.

I felt the weight on my hand before seeing a training dummy in my grasp.

'Damn it.'

I felt the wind shift and punched behind me. Where my fist was at was another fist. Both Kakashi and I tried to knock each other out before going to a stalemate with a fist bump. We stared, and I started the Otsutsuki clan special taijutsu barrage. I kicked, punched, and even head butted, but it was all for naught as Kakashi blocked all my attacks.

"I have to say," Kakashi said while still blocking, "You are the first student I have that is on equal terms with me. I'm impressed." He eye smiled.

I smirked and did the cross sign like Naruto, "Prepare yourself, I was holding back. KAGE BUNSHIN NO-!" I was interrupted when Kakashi roundhouse kicked me, making me slam into a tree.

'ITAI!' I thought in pain. That wasn't fair at ALL!

"Maa maa, I think you showed me enough of your skill. Performing a jutsu is a bit over kill, don't you think?" He asked.

Over kill?! He shot a goddamn fireball and kunai at me! What does he mean I shouldn't be over kill?!

Before I could say it, he answered my question, "I saw you take down my students within a few seconds. Even my team would give me a workout, but what you did was annihilate them and aimed to get me. Your taijutsu is superb, and it seems like you only the Shadow clone jutsu, probably from Naruto, AND you have a mastery of chakra manipulation." He eye smiled again. Creepy.

"You will need to be trained in ninjutsu and to stop your attacks easily. I saw you struggling to stop when I was blocking your punches and kicks. All in all, you did excellent. Now, lets go wake up your new teammates and grab a mission while I give a report to the Hokage."

I sighed, this was all a test suggested by the Hokage, it is within reason that Kakashi has to report my fighting style to the old man.

As I walked with Kakashi to help my 'new' teammates, I wondered what kind of missions we would do and what adventures await me in the future.

**Thanks for readin! Make sure to review (if you can) so I can get some feedback. Ill be back within a few days...maybe. Ja ne~**


	8. Chapter 8

**HIYA GUYS! Happy to see me!? *cricket cricket* Ill take that as a yes. Anyways, this chapter will be a game changer in the near future in which Naruto and Ashura will become bad ass...even more. Sorry for the delay, but READ ON FOLKS!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, no matter how much I ask Kishimoto.**

D-ranks.

One month of D-ranks.

One month of meaningless chores to villagers who are too lazy to do their own work.

'HOW IS THIS A MISSION?!' I thought as we, Team 7 and I, are cleaning the client's house while she is on a shopping trip. To make matters worse, Kakashi was in the corner reading the orange book giggling every so often.

While I cleaned the living room, Sasuke was cleaning the rooms and Sakura was scrubbing the bathrooms. Poor Naruto has to do the yard work all...alone...

'I'm so stupid.' I worked my fingers to a cross and-

"OW!" I cried out in pain. I scratched the lump on my head and glared at Kakashi, who was still reading, but he had a rock in his hand and was throwing it up and down in the air.

"No jutsus." He said monotonously. I pouted, 'Naruto's probably abusing the Shadow Clone jutsu right now.' I sighed and started working on purging the couch.

Hours later, we got the mission signed and were on our way back to the Tower. As we walked, I started to notice the glares of the villagers, who were glaring at...

'Naruto?' Why would Naruto of all people be glared at by the villagers?

"Yo Naruto." I whispered to him.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Why do the villagers dislike you?" I inquired. I knew I just triggered a button that wasn't meant to be pushed as Naruto's face began to shadow after I asked.

"Its nothing." Oh ho! Now I'm curious.

As we reported to the mission desk and collected our payment (100 ryo, not bad), we were allowed to go home.

"Make sure to return to the bridge at 8 sharp!" Was Kakashi's input.

Time to question Naruto. I traveled back to the apartment (I live with Naruto now, as the Hokage thought he needed someone to keep an eye on Naruto) and found Naruto eating ramen at the table.

"Hyia!" Was the muffled greeting.

As I walked over to my bed aka the couch, I set down my epic white cloak and asked "So Naruto, why do the villagers seem to hate you."

No answer. It must be terrible to talk about if the loud mouth Naruto isn't answering. "We're best friends Naruto, how else am I living here with you?" 'Besides the Hokage's orders.' I thought.

Naruto set his chopsticks down and asked monotonously "Would you hate me if I answer?"

I made a confused face and he reworded quickly "I mean, will we still be friends?"

"Come on Naruto, you know me better than that." I answered waving my hand up and down.

"Ok. I have the...Kyuubi sealed into me." He stage-whispered shyly. The Kyuubi huh?

"So, the Kyuubi?" Was my question.

"Yes."

"...I don't know what that is." I replied back with a straight face.

As Naruto face faulted, I tried to imagine what a 'Nine-tails' was.

'Is it a dragon? Or maybe a demon...the villagers seem to hate it so...a demonic dragon then?' I thought while Naruto was trying to calm down.

"WH,WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A KYUUBI IS?!" Naruto exclaimed in outrage. I put my fingers on my chin and scrunched my face in concentration. Kyuubi. Thinking, thinking...yep, don't know what that is.

"Sorry, I have no idea what a Kyuubi is." I replied with careless tone.

Naruto stood there in shock, no idea how to respond to someone who doesn't know what the Kyuubi, the fearsome fox that can destroy mountains, cause tsunamis, and create earthquakes with just its tails and roar.

"You wanna tell me then?" I asked, really wanting to know whats so bad about this nine-tailed demonic dragon thing.

"Eto, the Kyuubi is a nine-tailed fox, 'Damn.' one of the nine bijuus, or tailed beasts, that attacked the village. From what I heard, not even Jiji could take him head on, and only the Yondaime could defeat it by sealing it into me. " Naruto explained in (somewhat) great detail.

I pondered the story. Naruto has a demonic fox sealed in him. I wonder if he can use it somehow?

"Can you use it's power?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but only in dangerous situations and why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto quickly pointed out.

I stared at Naruto, not believing my ears. He has a demon sealed inside of him, yet he won't use it unless the situation calls for it. I grinned wickedly, splitting my face. If Naruto can control this power, he can become Hokage easily, allowing me to have enough money and power I desire, i.e., my own mansion and cute girls in maid cosplay.

I put my hands onto Naruto's shoulders and said seriously "You are going to control Kyuubi's power so you can become Hokage."

Naruto had a face of outrage until my words dawned on him.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE DATTEBAYO! WHEN DO WE START?!"

**Thanks for readin! Hope you all are ready for future chaps. Hint: Naruto will become friends with benefits with Kyuubi, or Kurama. You guys know what that means. Wait for it all in the next episode of My Best Friend Ashura!**

**PS: Review for me, I like the responses you guys give me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyoo! Nice to see me again guys? ... Close enough. So, I dont have anything informative about anything, so you guys can skip this A/N. Im such a troll.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, I cant have nice things, as I was told**

Turns out, actually calling out the Kyuubi's chakra is a VERY hard task. The next day Naruto and I went to the usual meeting spot at the bridge and tried to have Naruto activate the chakra, but to no avail.

"Why isn't it working?" Naruto complained. "I was able to use it during the Wave mission, why not now?" As Naruto pouted, I scratched my head in thought.

'Maybe it requires him to be in a dangerous situation. Or maybe its connected to his emotions.' As I tried to come up with theories, Sakura and Sasuke were wondering what we were doing.

"What are both of you bakas doing?" Ah, speak of the devil, its Sakura.

"We are trying to have Naruto master his chakra." Was my reply. Not a lie, Naruto is trying to control his tenant's chakra.

"Trust me, I can help him. I'm not the Sage's kid for nothin, after all." I said with conviction. They didn't need to know much about Indra except he's my brother and we are of (kinda) equal strength.

"Hn. Why do you still call yourself the First Shinobi's kid? Its obviously a blatant lie." Sasuke commented.

Damn him. He acts too much like Indra, almost as if he's him reborn.

"Whatever you believe Sasuke, I will not stop saying I'm my dad's kid. He was an awesome old man who was able to beat a god. I don't care what you think." Was my comeback. Like I care what the emo says.

"Tch." Sasuke looked away and started to brood again. This was routine; I do something, he gets curious and tries to demean me, I tell him whatever and he broods again. Man, aren't we the best of friends?

Before we could do anything else, Kakashi appeared out of thin air holding four papers of sorts. Once the excuse was made, (saving a nin hound from a tree, seems legit), and the screech of LIAR!, Kakashi made an announcement.

"Alright, I have the registration forms here for the Chunin Exams. An exam that lets you get promoted to a higher rank than Genin." Kakashi answered my unspoken question.

"All you need to do is sign your name and be at the Academy and 11. Don't be late. You have the rest of the day to prepare. Ja ne~"

He disappeared, leaving the forms on the ground and left us with shocked expressions.

While Naruto yelled out that this would help him achieve Hokageness, I was thinking once more; 'The Chunin Exams. This will get very interesting. If we have the whole day to screw around, then I'll have Naruto train.'

"Come on Naruto, we're going to the Training Grounds." I said.

As Naruto walked along side me to Training Grounds 7, I was wondering what theory we should do next until I felt a small chakra signature. I looked behind me to see a square 'rock' with two eye holes.

I elbowed Naruto and pointed back. His demeanor turned immediately sour, and called out, "Get out Konohamaru! Theres no such thing as a square rock."

The rock exploded to reveal three kids, all three looking to be 8 years old. After doing a pose and introducing themselves as the Konohamaru Crew, the one with the blue scarf said "You got me boss! Thats why you're the boss here!" He looked at me, then looked back at Naruto. "Who's the scary lookin guy?" Scary you say? Never thought myself as that.

"He's a friend Konohamaru. Sorry but we have stuff to do." Naruto explained to the leader of the triad.

"Aww. I wanted to play ninja!" The orange haired girl complained.

"Agreed!" Cried out the boy with a booger hanging from his nose.

"Maa maa, go play ninja with them Naruto, its not like we'll get anywhere today, its too late." I reasoned as I pointed at the Sun, indicating that it was at least around 4. "Alright! Lets go guys! See ya at the apartment Ashura!" Naruto led the three down the block and jumped to the roof, the three falling behind him.

*Sigh* I exhaled, theres nothing to do now. I walked along a road thinking about tomorrow until I bumped into someone and landed on them.

Oi, pay attention!

"Sorry guy. Won't happen again-"

I looked down to see a girl about my age with light blonde hair and pig tails blushing up a storm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER YOU PERVERT?!"

I looked up to see a guy with a full body suit on that resembled a cat with purple make-up on and a wrapped something on his back.

I looked down to see my hand on...

'Aww shit.' My hand was squeezing the right bosom of the pretty girl.

"Uhhh, sorry?" I tried to apologize.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

'AGH! My ears!' Then another pain was on my face as I fell back down.

"That'll show you! Lets go Kankuro." The still blushing girl said.

I laid there in a daze, wondering what the heck just happened.

'Soft.' I thought.

Never in my life have this ever happened to me before. Wow, what a first. What was that girl's name anyway? She was a ninja, so maybe she's gonna be in the Chunin Exams. I stood up, the slap mark still stinging on my face, and decided to go back to the apartment. Too tired now.

This time while I walked, I made sure to not grope any more hot chicks.

As I made it back to the apartment, Naruto was on the ceiling trying to hide from the kids earlier.

"Why do you look like shit?" Asked Naruto.

"Its nothing. I just groped this girl while I walked and she slapped me very hard." I answered wearingly.

Naruto didn't say anything, and while it was still kinda early, I hopped onto the couch and slept. Screw today, I wanna sleep.

**Thanks for readin! Review, follow, do whatever. Also, I might need a beta for future chapters, so yeah, might need one of those, ya know. See ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Awakening

**Hey Guys! *trash is thrown from the crowd*OI OI OI! I was gone doing stuff! I missed a whole week of school, exams are coming up, and projects are due left and right. *cough* And I was, uh, playing Town of Salem...he he he? ANYWAYS, before you all mob me, I gave you guys here an awesome chapter here. Took a leaf out of Riordan's book here. If you dont know what that this, READ ON AND FIND OUT!**

I panted on the ground, exhausted from the hell Kakashi put me through. As I laid there, said cyclops was standing a few feet away reading the now known perverted book, Icha Icha Paradise. I really don't wanna know what the contents are, yet I was curious to know why Kakashi giggles when reading it. A fetish of sorts?

"Break time's over Ashura." Kakashi said abruptly as he slammed his book shut. As I picked my wary self, I thought back on the last four days since the Chuunin Exams started. Turns out, I couldn't participate because I was "new" and "only a limit of three people a team." Not cool at all. I glared at Kakashi in frustration as I was kidnapped, or in Kakashi's words, "on a training trip." "Maa maa, don't give me that glare Ashura. I taught you several necessary ninja things, ne?" I lessened my glare as I thought about what I learned from the gray-haired man.

'Tree walking, water walking….' "DODGE!" THWACK! "DAMN IT KAKASHI!" I was slapped to the ground once more by my "caring" sensei. "Always be aware of your surroundings." Kakashi nodded sagely."It can save your ife one day." I rubbed the patch of burning skin that was slapped. "I will have no remorse roasting you like a pig." I said raggedly. I may have my old man's chakra skills, but I have no idea how to create fireballs, or control the elements for that matter, or the necessary hand seals. "Do you hear that?" Kakashi asked in wonder. My eye twitched as I heard nothing. "Hear wha-!" THWACK! "Ow…"

"I hear you not dodging." Kakashi eye-smiled. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm still recovering from the 10 LAP RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE!

"You know what Kakashi, screw it all to hell. I ain't holding back ya old geezer!" I produced chakra through my muscles, allowing me to increase my speed and strength, only, there was a side effect…

"How nice. You're a nightlight." The cyclops commented. My body is surrounded by an orange shroud that took form of my white cloak (previously shredded by the asshole training me) and made me look similar to my Dad. I prepared my Kurogan and readied a stance, left arm out in front of me, my legs separated evenly, and my right arm holding the black ball was at my side. "*sigh* If you really want to fight me, and judging that your form isn't for looks, I might have to be serious." Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and took a stance, a kunai in a reverse-grip like style. No one moved until I ran at Kakashi, easily surpassing him in speed, and as I saw his shocked looked on his face, I threw my right arm forward, intent to kill. "DODGE THIS! YAAAAA!" I bellowed out as I crashed the ball into Kakashi's chest. *POP*

Smoke billowed out of the Kakashi. 'Shit. He used Kage Bunshin.' I jumped to a nearby branch and started to scout the training grounds. While the recent craters, broken logs, and pebbles of leftover boulders were visible around the dusty floor, my sensei was not here.

"I'll also have you know I am only in my late 20's." I swung my arm to the side in hopes of providing damage to said cyclops, he caught it, if barely.

"Lesson one; Ninjutsu." Kakashi's free hand a ball of blue lightning crackling like hundred of screeching birds. "This might hurt a lot." I jumped down the tree and started running down the trunk. I heard the crackling screech of the birds as it drew close to me. 'Damn it, I'm only using 40% and I'm still being tanked by him. If I go any higher, I might destroy my surroundings.' I took an enormous leap towards the ground before looking back. '!' Kakashi was gone! Which means- I crouched down, just in time to see said sensei launch himself over me, hand outstretched with the blue ball of lightning.

"Tch. This is getting annoying Kakashi. You know I can't reach full power without destroying _something_!" I said irritably.

"Perhaps, but I now know your skill level is high Chuunin just from your reaction speeds and your evasion and awareness skills." Kakashi eye-smiled. "My awareness training is very effective, ne?"

From the tone of his voice, I can tell theres going to be more awareness training. "Its 5 pm. Go home and get some rest, you will see how a true shinobi fights tomorrow."Kakashi cheerfully said.

"Tch. Fine, but what does this Exam exactly entail?" I curiously asked Kakashi, who was now nose deep in Icha Icha.

"You'll see. Tomorrow is a surprise." Kakashi bursted into smoke, signifying that he had gone home and the meeting is over. I sighed as I deactivated my shroud, wishing that I could fight opponents to the death, LEGALLY, without any repercussions. As I walked home, I wondered what the hell Naruto was doing at this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled out as he dodged another punch from the freaky looking Grass woman. He and the rest of Team 7 passed the first exam and was on the second; survive and captur a scroll opposite of theirs in the Forest of Death. Everything went on smoothly, until they met the Grass nin.

"Hmph, I expected more from the Kyuubi vessel. I wanted to see how Minato's legacy has grown up as a ninja. And like him, you are a failure." The Grass nin taunted at Naruto as he panted in exhaustion.

Naruto glanced at his teammates behind him. The Grass nin gave Sasuke a hickey and was now being treated by Sakura using herbs and first aid.

'Shit! I have no idea what to do' Naruto had no plan, no support, and alone for this battle. Naruto had ignored the previous taunts by the Grass inn, yet the suppressed anger was about to explode from him.

"Oh poor boy;" The Grass inn cooed. "Prepare to die by my hand. Be honored that Orochimaru of the Sannin is killing you personally." The now named Orochimaru took out a katana from his mouth that sent Naruto's instincts on the ritz. 'I have to escape. Have to escape. !' Creating the signature hand seal, Naruto called out "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The sounds of Poof was heard, along wih hundreds of Naruto clones surrounding Orochimaru.

'At least I can distract him long enough to-!' A blade was seen impaling his chest, where the heart was located. "Die by the Kusanagi." The last sentence he heard was his executioner, a voice that showed no mercy, no remorse, and no care. Naruto's eyes dimmed, blackness encompassing his sight as he heard Sakura's screams of anguish along with the chuckle of 'ku ku ku.'

'I can't die here.' Naruto thought. 'I need to become Hokage. I need to beat the Teme and kiss Sakura. Ashura is counting on me to win this Exam. Was it all all…pointless?' Naruto's eyes closed as the blood escaped through his chest, dampening the ground with red. Naruto…was dead.

**Deep in his mindscape.**

Inside Naruto's mind was a sewer-like world, housing his inner thoughts, chakra coils, and the cage of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

"**Hn**." Came the voice of the Kyuubi behind the cage. The torches around the cage that secured the Kyuubi were snuffed, encasing the fox in total darkness. "**How unfortunate. I wanted to see more interactions between with the Sage's son and my vessel.**" The beast snarled in excitement. "**Be grateful that I am giving you a chance to live**." The Kyuubi replied to the darkness. "**I want to see how you will fare against ****_him_****. Show me your worth human, and I might tell you my name**." The Kyuubi growled.

Instantly, massive amounts of chakra escaped the cage. The Kyuubi grinned as the torches started lighting themselves around the sewer-like mindscape. "**Show me your worth, and I shall give you more**." The Kyuubi then took shelter into the shadows of his cage, waiting patiently fro his entertainment to begin.

**In the Outside world**

"ku ku ku. Now that your comrade is dead and your team disqualified, why don't you give me Sasuke, and I might let you live." Orochimaru mockingly bargained. He was a Kage level shinobi, he can easily take out one Genin, but Orochimaru loves to play with his food.

Sakura was terrified and shocked. The knuckle headed blonde was dead and the Grass nin wanted Sasuke. The nin's killing intent has her on the verge of fainting, but Sakua held strong. "N-NO!" Sakura stuttered out. " I wont give you Sasuke!" Sakura saw the sickeningly sweet smile on the nin's face as as he/she stepped closer to her, katana at hand. "You should have taken my offer, little girl." Orochimaru replied. "Now, die for me."

As Sakura closed her eyes and held tightly onto Sasuke's unmoving body, Orochimaru prepared to swing before-

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" An inhumane roar was heard throughout the whole forest, beastly and monstrous the roar was. Orochimaru and Sakura looked to see where Naruto's corpse lay, only to see a 4-tailed monster fox, cloaked in dark, blood red scarlet chakra, eyes that sparkled similar to a predator, and was hunching over.

"**I**…" the beast spoke, a voice that vaguely sounded like Naruto's but was too deep to know. "**Will**…**KILL YOU ALLL!**" The beast held its head up as a red and blue chakra was forming, creating a purple sphere that was growing bigger by the second.

**"DIIIEEE!" **The purple sphere was launched at high speeds towards Orochimaru and, unfortunately, the rest of Team 7. Sakura fainted while Orochimaru motioning several hand seals.

"EDO TENSEI!"

"KUROGAN!"

**Sooo...thats a thing. And wait, what happened? Why did Orochimaru use Edo Tensei early? Kurogan, who uses that move (that rhetoric)? How is Ahura going to fit in the Chuunin Arc? Read on to find out! Reviews help. I love ta see your guys' feedback. Take care til next time! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 The Bonds Of Otsutsuki

***yawn* Really dislike doing chapters at night, but I promised you guys that I will update…I think..maa. So, heres another chapter for all you lovely readers who somehow enjoy raiding this. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I AM the owner of Naruto. I am Kishimoto in disguise! …Nah, like anyone believes me;-; I own nothing (or do I?) Also dont own any references (TFS) that are written here. Dont sue me, Im broke.**

I walked across the village, aimlessly walking, wanting something to ease my boredom. 'Even after I trained vigorously, nothing seems to interest me here.' For a so called Shinobi era, there seems to be a lack of the actual ACTION of a Shinobi. I sighed as I stopped at a weapons shop, hoping to find a weapon to protect myself, or until I can learn more techniques. As I went in, the bell above the door jingling, I saw shelves (dusty mind you) full of…rusted weapons? How nice. I scowled while I saw there was no one manning the shift as shop keeper. I sighed once more and began to look at the selection. 'Nope, no, don't know what that is…' I began to analyze each weapon, passing through ninjato's, katana's, and nun-chucks. "Damn it, every other shop has the same damn thing!" I exasperated. I grumbled at the unfairness of my luck until I saw a staff behind the counter and on the wall. I stared at it, hoping that it wasn't decoration. Looking around, I hopped across the counter and grabbed the staff in one swoop. 'Slightly rusted, too stiff, and barely-average material, yet not a Shakujo.' I concluded. I shrugged, at least it was something. I never had the chance to shop for weapons as Naruto (goddamn his appetite!) always seems to eat up the entire fridge whenever I cook.

"Whatever. Better than nothing, I guess." I muttered. "OI SHOPKEEPER! I WANNA BUY SOMETHING!" No answer. "Huh, maybe he won't appose me leaving then." I grinned as I stocked up on shuriken, kunai, and smoke bombs. 'Why do I feel like something is about to happen?'I thought in curiosity. Seriously, an empty shop with the (somewhat) perfect weapon for me and enough ammunition to fill my pouch, that can't be just pure luck, right? I shrugged as I left the store, not noticing the 'Closed' sign on the window.

With a new staff and extra supplies, I found myself slightly more chipper as I strode home. 'What should I cook? Udon? Nah, too plain. Maybe curry? Haven't had that for a while-' I suddenly felt the sudden rush of malice. It was…too much.

'This much killing intent?! How?' I thought as I suppressed the urge to crawl away and die in a hole. I looked around to see everyone in the street affected by the killing intent. Thats when I heard a roar. Not like an animal, but a monster. The only monster here is-

"Kyuubi.." moaned one of the civilians. My eyes widened as I looked at the direction of the source. I felt a change once again; this time I sensed a mass amount of chakra in one are, almost as an attack was being charged.

"SHIT!" I ran to where the second exam was being held. I activated my shroud and ran full speed to where Naruto was at. I sprinted through rooftops, onto empty streets, and evaded a melon cart. Even as I passed the said locations in under five seconds, I still felt that It was going to be too late "Damn it! Come on, old man, help your son out!" I prayed anxiously. 'Lets go Ashura! You can do better than this!' I said to myself.

Then I felt the attack was almost completed. I was too late. '**No**..' I heard in my head.

….EHHHH!?

"WHOS IN MY HEAD?!" I yelled, still running, suprisingly.

'**No one you have met yet, but the connection between you and my vessel is strangely strong. Very strong unless…**' The voice pondered. '**Doesn't matter. I will give you a fraction of my power to save your "friend**,"** If you can help me' **The voice bargained.

'I don't care! Just let me save Naruto!' I thought. Even if Naruto was a pain in the ass, he had potential, I could see that. He was going to be very strong, and I need an ally in this era, not an enemy.

'**ku ku ku**' the voice chuckled. '**Have fun**'

I felt the surge of foreign chakra enter my system, and in an instant, I was the wind itself. My vision was straining as everything around me turned red while feeling faster than soud.

I blurred through the gates of the forest, through several Genin, and reached the spot where Naruto was. I prepared a Kurogan instantly as I appeared behind a female ninja.

**"DIIIIIIIEEE"** was the beastly cry as a purple ball of chakra headed towards me and the nin.

I threw my right arm forward as I cried out my attack, "KUROGAN!" along with an "EDO TENSEI!" right behind me.

All I saw was a coffin before a bright light was emitted at the collision of my attack and the purple sphere of chakra.

'Come on!' I strained at the pressure of the attack. 'I can win!' I encouraged myself to win the ball battle.' I feel great! I. can. do. THIS!' I gave a push of my Kurogan, causing the black sphere to expand and "ate" the attack.

I looked at my hand, which now held a dark purple ball with tiny chakra moons orbiting it.

…Thats new. I glanced at the female nin, who, strangely, stood dumbstruck next to a man with long black hair and red samurai armor. I then took notice of Sakura, (unconscious) and Sasuke (same condition).

I smirked at the berserk Naruto, growling in confusion.

"Sorry Naruto," I sneered. "Your attack missed." To win a battle, one must take any advantage, aka antagonize the hell out of the opponent as he/she attacks without grace-

"HEY HOLD ON!" I yelled out in surprise as I jumped back, dodging the extended claws that gripped my old position.

'He can use chakra arms.' I thought. 'How nice.' I unsheathed my staff from my back and held a stance in front of my snarling friend.

"Lets do this!" I shouted as both of us launched forward, my staff aiming to pierce and the monster extending his claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru expected an easy capture of the Uchiha. At first, everything went smoothly; he attacked Team 7, took out the blonde haired one with a wind jutsu and a summoning, and imprinted Sasuke with my Curse Mark. It was a smooth operation until the now known Kyuubi vessel returned and 'fought' back. Surprisingly, the boy held his own. He used the Kage Bunshin to create an escape, but I grinned at his mistake. A real Shinobi knows how to sense the original and a clone. Using the Kusanagi, I shoved the blade through the boy, twisted, and pulled back. It was all well and done, until the Kyuubi itself went into the picture.

What was the nine-tailed vessel was a four-tailed monstrosity. It growled with pain and satisfaction, then roared to the heavens, leaking massive amounts of chakra. It prepared a Tailed Beast attack, which I knew was dangerous itself, and the killing intent could be sensed for miles. He had to shut the damn thing up for good before his plans are revealed.

While trying to stop it, a newcomer came through the foliage and blocked the attack. Orochimaru was dumbfounded, but easily recovered. He had Hashirama create several Wood Clones before having them Henge'd as him, then proceeded to escape with his puppet behind him.

Orochimaru hated retreating, but he knew the incoming danger of his plans being revealed.

"Looks like you sparked my interest, boy." Orochimaru said into the darkness.

**Sorry about the many alerts. The Fanfic Doc thing had the chapter as pss/ or somethin. That could just be me, but I had to make sure. Sorry for the inconvinence. Make sure to Review too so I can hear your thoughts! See ya all next time!**


End file.
